Bee Lake
Bee Lake is a main protagonist in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and a member of the Toughpuff Girls. She's known to be an prankster and an athletic tomboy at Megaville Elementary. She's incredibly laid-back, and tends to be in the more "popular" crowd at the school. She's cocky with a massive ego, and loves to show-off her abilities and accomplishments, believing she can beat anyone in the things she's good at. Despite acting somewhat as a villain in majority of her appearances, as she tends to hold bullyish traits and a love for pranks, she only means to stir up fun. She is also Marceline Abadeer 's best friend. Personality Brash, sardonic, and cocky, Bee gives off the reputation of someone who's a jerk or trouble. Generally unmoved and uncaring about what goes on around her, she often uses words and "whatever" and "fine" frequently. She is bad-mannered, rude, and rather untidy, giving her a somewhat uncivilized demeanor. She takes great pleasure in guilt tripping people, especially when she obediently tried to make Bell feel guilty about everything she had done to Blossom. Bee loves a good fight, often starting them out of whim, creating drama where none exists. As demonstrated when Bee fought Kara, it was out of pure jealousy when Kara was getting all the "attention" Bee believed she deserved, thus she believed engaging in a battle with Kara would make her more "superior." If it weren't for Marceline stepping in, Bee would have possibly killed Kara, showing the lengths she would go to in order to receive the attention she wants. Aside from Bee's normal demeanor, she is later revealed to be somewhat of a pushover and often insecure about her own abilities, hence why she takes out her rage on other people. Despite this, Bee is a hero at heart, as she is willing to save several strangers from threats on daily basis, even saving Bell from her death once, the person she considers her worst enemy. Relationships Marceline Abadeer Partners in crime, Bee considers Marceline her best friend and closest ally. They are often seen together, more often than not stirring up some form trouble. Bee and Marceline give one another advice and are willing to sacrifice much for the others' sake, albeit not always initially, and have risked their lives more than once to help each other. Marceline often calls Bee out whenever she crosses the line, especially when she nearly killed Kara. Their friendship is put to the test when Bee ignores Marceline's wishes for her to not play "hero" and stop the time bomb from exploding, Marceline enraged as Bee ignores her and rushes into the middle of the podium in hopes of deactivating it. As the bomb explodes, the chapter ends with a framed photo of Marceline and Bee seen floating through the white explosion, glass shattering into pieces, which might foreshadow metaphorically their friendship being broken. It's currently unknown what terms they are on now, as the chapter ended on the cliff-hanger. Bell Bee considers Bell her rival and biggest threat, though ironically, she claims to think of Bell as a lonely girl who thinks she's "all that." Bee returns Bell's playful and sardonic nature, often teasing Bell during battle. Bee's hatred for Bell is fueled by her desire to get revenge on her for capturing Blossom, first demonstrated when she attempted to capture Bell and put her in the same position Blossom was when she got captured. Despite somewhat succeeding with her plan, Bee continues to demonstrate a rivalry with Bell as she attacks her during the science fair, claiming she wants to "finish" what they started. In the last scene before the time bomb explodes, Bee attempts to tackle Bell mid-air, both of them freezing with everything else as the bomb explodes. Category:Heroes